Over Protective
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil gets a boyfriend. Dan is jealous. Phil has been dating this boy for a while now and so he finally brings him over so Dan can meet him. Everything seems fine until Phil starts arguing with his boyfriend but Dan steps in and stands up for him.


"Dan, are you really sure that you're okay with Troy coming over to the apartment today?" Phil asked his best friend, as he walked into the kitchen. Dan was currently standing in front of the fridge, trying to find something to eat. Dan looked up as soon as he heard Phil.

"Um, yeah…Of course I am." He said. Although, deep down inside, Dan hated the fact that Troy was coming over to their apartment.

Of course, Dan was happy that Phil finally found someone that he was happy with. Phil always had trouble with finding the right person to be in a relationship with. But it's been a month since Phil told Dan that he had a boyfriend. Dan hadn't actually met the guy yet but Phil always talked about him. Deep down inside, Dan was jealous that Phil actually had a boyfriend. He'd always been protective of Phil as well but he always tried his best not to show it.

"I'm just really nervous." Phil said. Dan shut the fridge and looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Phil was normally never this nervous. Dan could tell that something was up and something was bothering Phil.

"What are you so nervous about?" He asked.

"I have that live show today. He's expecting me to do stuff with him later." Phil said. He let out a sigh.

"So, just tell him you'll hang out with him tonight?" Dan suggestion.

"That's not how it works." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "It's complicated. Anyways, this is your first time meeting him."

"Oh, you actually want me to meet him?" Dan asked. Phil frowned.

"Dan! He's my boyfriend and you're my best friend. Of course I want you to meet him." He said. "I really like him."

"Alright…Alright." Dan said. "Just let me know when he's here." He said. "Meanwhile, we have no fucking food in this house."

"That's because you eat like a pig." Phil joked. Dan glared at him. "Just kidding Dan." Dan let out a laugh.

~ a little while later ~

"Phil! Get the door!" Dan yelled from the lounge.

"Why can't you get it?" Phil yelled back at him.

"Because it's probably your boyfriend and I don't want to be the one to open it! It'd be awkward!" Dan yelled.

"God damnit! I forgot he was coming over!" Phil yelled. Dan chuckled.

"You're an idiot." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but smile.

Phil quickly got himself ready and then he made his way down to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Troy standing in front of him. Troy was nearly as tall as Phil and was the same age as him, with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Phil smiled as he looked at him.

"Hey." Phil said. Troy looked up at him.

"It's about time you answered the damn door. I'd been waiting for ages." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean." Phil stepped aside and let Troy in. He then shut the door. Troy turned and looked at Phil. Phil was about to say something but he stopped when Troy pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"Troy." Phil moaned as they continued to kiss. He pushed him away and took a deep breath. "Nice to see you too." Phil took a deep breath.

"Sorry…I just missed you. It's been a whole week since we've last seen each other." Troy said. Phil blushed.

"I know, sorry. I've just been really busy lately with BBC. Well, come on! I want you to meet Dan." He said with excitement. He grabbed Troy's hand and led the way up to the lounge, where Dan was now sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him. "Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked up from his laptop and blinked a few times when he saw Phil. "Get off your laptop for a second; I want you to meet Troy." Phil said.

"Oh." Dan said. He sat his laptop on the floor and then he stood up from the couch. Dan looked over at Troy.

"Troy, this Dan. Dan, this is Troy." Phil said with a smile.

"So, you're the famous Dan?" Troy asked as he looked at Dan. Dan blinked a few times as he stared at him.

"Huh?" He asked. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Phil's told me all about you." He said. Phil blushed. "Talks about you all the time too." Dan smirked as he looked at Phil.

"I do not! Stop telling lies!" Phil whined. Troy laughed at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dan said. "Finally." He added. They shook hands. "Anyways, I'll leave you guys to it. I have to edit a video." Dan said before he walked out of the lounge. Troy looked at Phil.

"That wasn't awkward at all." He said. Phil frowned.

"Sorry…He's not good at socializing." He said. Troy chuckled.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked. Phil smiled and took Troy's hand, pulling him closer to him.

"Well, I have a live show to do in an hour so I was hoping maybe we could put in a movie and cuddle on the couch until then or something." Phil said. "We could order a pizza or whatever." He said. Troy frowned.

"As great as that sounds I was hoping we could go out. It's sunny out today." Troy said. Phil bit his lip.

"I can't. I have to do this live show." He said. "i promised my viewers I would do one. I don't want to miss it." Phil said.

"Can't you move it tomorrow or something?" Troy asked.

"I have a scheduled time. I can't." Phil said. "Can't we do something tonight instead?" He asked.

"Phil, you know that I can't stay that long. I have work in the morning. You know this already." Troy said. "Some of us have real jobs."

"Excuse me? I have a real job, thank you very much." Phil snapped. Troy glared at him. "I get paid therefore it's a real job and you also seem to forget that I work at the BBC studio for my radio show." Phil said. This wouldn't be the first time that Phil and Troy argued about this subject.

Dan was just walking back to the lounge, as he forgot his laptop in there. He was about to walk in but he immediately stopped when he heard Troy and Phil arguing with each other. Dan bit his lip. He looked up as he watched the two of them.

"You always make a bad comment about what I do for a living." Phil snapped. "What are you so against with me being a Youtuber?

"It's called joking around." Troy said. He let out a sigh. "We're supposed to be spending time together, not arguing!" He yelled. Phil frowned.

"You're the one who started it!" Phil yelled. Troy glared at him.

"I did not!" He yelled back at him. Phil sighed.

Dan blinked a few times as he watched them continue to argue with each other. Phil was usually never one to raise his voice. Things were heating up between them quickly. Dan kept a close eye on Troy. Dan straightened up as soon as he noticed Troy's fists curl into balls. His eyes went wide with shock when he saw his arm about to raise up. He quickly ran into the room and pushed Troy away from Phil. Phil looked at Dan with shock.

"What the hell are you doing Dan?" Phil asked with shock.

"Didn't you see that Phil? He was about to hit you!" Dan yelled with anger. Troy glared at him. Phil looked at him.

"Please tell me that he's joking." Phil begged. Troy stared at him but didn't say anything. "You wouldn't."

"Phil, I wouldn't lie to you. He was about to fucking hit you." Dan said.

"Are you really going to believe him Phil?" Troy asked calmly. Phil looked at Dan and then he looked at Troy.

"I trust Dan." Phil said. Troy shook his head.

"Wow. You're really believing him? I'm your boyfriend Phil." He said.

"Not a very good one." Dan mumbled. Troy huffed.

"This is pathetic." He said. Phil crossed his arms against his chest.

"No…What's pathetic is you almost hitting an innocent person!" Dan yelled. "That's fucking pathetic you twat!"

"Fuck you." Troy snapped. "Forget this…We're through. I'm out of here." Troy pushed passed Dan and stormed out of the lounge. Dan took a deep breath. He looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"Are you okay Phil?" He asked nervously.

"I can't believe he would have actually hit me." Phil mumbled.

"Come here." Dan said. He pulled Phil into a hug.

"Thank you Dan." Phil mumbled as he hugged him back. Dan smiled.

"You know I'm always here for you." He said.

"I know you are." Phil said. "I'm glad too." He said. They pulled away from the hug. "I'll let you get back to editing then." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"Are you serious? Editing can wait." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"Really?" Phil asked. "I have a live show to do in a bit anyways." He said.

"Phil, it's fine. I want to be with you." Dan said. Phil blushed.

"Okay." He said. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked. Phil bit his lip.

"We could put in a movie?" He asked. Dan nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said. Phil smiled. He was glad that he had someone like Dan in his life to be able to cheer him up.


End file.
